1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic packaged device and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic packaging devices use a variety of packaging materials to package electronic components. Since electronic products have more and more functions, thus the electronic components in the electronic packaging devices corresponding increases as well. Accordingly, electromagnetic interferences between different electronic components occur more often than ever.
Typically, in order to reduce various electromagnetic interference and radio frequency interferences generated by electronic components, an electromagnetic interference (EMI) layer is designed in the electronic packaging to isolate different electronic components. Alternatively, an external metal cover (Metal lid) is installed on the electronic packaging.
However, in the climate of miniaturization, the overall packaging density of electronic packaging dramatically increases. As a result, designing electromagnetic shielding layer in electronic packaging is becoming relatively more difficult. Alternatively, a metal cover installed on the electronic packaging increases the overall package volume.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.